Think of it, Hermione
by Rawinth
Summary: Hermione was training some spells on an empty classroom with Harry and Ron. The door opens and someone who she really hates it there to tell her the most unlikely thing


Disclaimer: own any character...blah blah blah, I own just the plot!

It was Christmas' eve at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on an empty classroom planning their secret trip to the Dark Forest and training some defense spells.

Suddenly the door swung open but only Hermione could see it from where she was, because it was on a hidden place of the classroom

"What's that?" Harry asked

"It's just the door" Hermione explained "I'll fix it" she said while leading herself towards the problem. When she got to the door she saw no one, so she assumed it was just a draft. Then a figure jumped to her sight, no other than Draco Malfoy. She tried to scream, but he silenced her with a wave of is wand._Oh, right, that's great!_ She thought with irony.

"I'm not here to annoy you, nor harm you, either" He said in a barely audible whisper. She doubted. He put a finger on his own lips and muttered "shssss", stepped back, and at the same time his wand started to draw some golden, shiny signs by itself, signs that became letters, which formed words.

"_I had been scanning the whole castle for you"_

The first message was erased and another took its place as many others after that:

"_I could be dating some pretty Slytherin girl – "_

Her hands weren't tied by any spell, but she couldn't move. She was too much astonished.

"_But I'm here, writing this to you!"_

She was curious about the reason why that Malfoy Bastard was there for.

"_Because you might not be perfect_ – "

« No one is your stupid creature! » She smiled at this thought.

"_But to me– You're great!"_

« You're the one who calls me mudblood » She was getting impatient.

"_So I made up myself and decided to tell you this – "_

« You better be quick Malfoy »

"_And just because it's Christmas"_

« Oh really? Is that so? » Hermione was beginning to feel that there was something strange about that, why was he doing this? If he had been really scanning the whole castle for her… « No, it's just _not_ right »

"_And when its Christmas people speak the truth"_

« He's _really_ getting to my nerves, what does he want? Hurry up! Harry and Ron don't have the whole day! »

"I want to say_ – " _His wand stopped, as it wanted these last words to cause more impact. When it started again it wrote the most unpredictable thing in the whole of Hermione's thoughts:

"_I love you, Hermione –"_ It was writing another thing, but—

"Hermione, what's the matter with that door?" She heard Harry in a hurried tone.

Malfoy put away his wand and Hermione tried to turn back to the place where Harry's voice was coming from, though it appeared to be impossible, because she found rather difficult to break the eye contact with Malfoy. His eyes looked warm and gentle now and not as cold as she used to see, they were nice and friendly; she'd never seen him like this, it just couldn't be happening, but it was the expression in Malfoy's eyes that proved her it was.

Malfoy stepped closer to her, maybe thinking about kissing her, she couldn't tell; because her eye**s** got wide open, in warning when they heard Harry approaching. She finally turned.

"What's up!" He asked "you're here for ages!"

"Err… is just the door… it's not… err... I can't close it… just…" Harry stared puzzled at the door it seemed normal, he walked to it. Hermione glared at the place Malfoy had been **- **he'd vanished, she thought for a moment while Harry closed the door easily. He turned to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Was it hard, love?" he asked looking at her kindly, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to where they were practicing.

"Is there everything ok?" she heard Ron asking.

"…Yes" she said vacantly.

"Is it?" he asked facing Harry to confirm.

"I think so...mate, dunno" He answered

Hermione begun to act verystrangely after that, it was like she wasn't there. Of course there was nothing okay _« you're supposed to love Harry, girl! You're dating him for nearly half a year! »_ she was thinking _« you're a 17 year old girl, you're not a kid! You're not supposed to play with them like this! But still- »_ who the hell was that Malfoy bastard to do this with her? _« How I hate him! …Hate- »_

"Err guys…I think I'm going to the toilet" it came to her mouth a bit unexpected. It looked like the cleverest thing to say.

"Is that something wrong?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"…No, no, there's nothing wrong" Hermione said smiling like she'd just realized it herself. "Too damn fine!" She had already passed the door and was now running through the school, going somewhere far from the bathroom, when she spoke again: "It couldn't be better".

A/N: One-shot that's all readers! Was it good? Hope so, now it's up with you! Pwease review!


End file.
